1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector capable of engaging with an audio plug connector steadily.
2. The Related Art
Generally, audio jack connectors are widely used in variety of electronic apparatuses, such as MP3/MP4, mobile phones, computers and other equipments. With fast development of information, communication, photoelectric and consumer electronics industry, most of the electronic apparatuses provide multimedia video and audio functions. So request of the audio jack connector used in the electronic apparatus is higher.
A conventional audio jack connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals assembled in the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines an insertion hole for receiving an audio plug connector therein. The terminals include a plurality of signal terminals, a ground terminal, and a switch terminal assembly. The ground terminal has a base portion, a contact portion and a soldering portion extended from the base portion. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves communicating with the insertion hole. The base portion of the ground terminal is received in one of the terminal grooves with the contact portion stretching into the insertion hole to connect with the audio plug connector and the soldering portion connected with a printed circuit board used in the conventional audio jack connector. The ground terminal has not only a ground function, but also an antenna function that requests the ground terminal to have a lower impedance and higher steadiness. In order to lower the impedance of the ground terminal, a common way of doing that is to increase area of the ground terminal.
However, when the area of the ground terminal is increased, the occupied space of the conventional audio jack connector in the electronic product is increased accordingly. Furthermore, the conventional audio jack connector is fastened in the electronic product inconveniently and unsteadily.